


Between Nightmares

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Night Mirror [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he could conduct this uneasy alliance at a distance, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Set a significant amount of time, canon-wise, after the others. Set sometime around the time of [Connection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/223989) in the Night Mirror continuity.

_When he wakes up, he has to remember to tell Doctor Lam to cut down on the dose of whatever pain killers she's giving him. This dream has got to be a weird-ass combination of them and the jumbled bits of old mission reports and recent shit hitting the fan. And perhaps a hedonistic streak he hadn't been aware of before now._

_It would at least explain why he was sprawled on massive, silk-sheeted bed in a gold-paneled room that he thinks is on a mothership._

_The woman curled up against him, though, he can't explain. Why would he imagine himself in bed with one of Daniel's ex-girlfriends, anyway? And why, why would his subconscious make him think he was married to her, when he's never even met her. All sorts of memories about her, and a suppressed sense of grief and anger, and wary distrust of who she was now, rather than who she had been. Something he actually understands when she smiles at him, and her eyes flare gold._

_"I'm not in the mood, Osiris." Not after having woken up from a dream of being in a world where he's never met Sarah Gardner, where Daniel and Sam and Teal'c are his friends and teammates, and Jack a distant commanding officer. Something that might be a nightmare or might not be - and it's still a surreal thought when he knows this is the dream._

_He rolls away as she chuckles, reaching for the worn BDUs that are the only clothes he's willing to wear when he comes here, despite Osiris' offer to have him dressed in better. It's nothing he wants, after all._

_"I can change that." Osiris smirks, getting out of the bed with a predatory grace. She's really pretty, and flexible and strong... and he_ really _needs to get Carolyn to cut down on the good drugs. This dream is going places he doesn't want to think about, and his thoughts are_ not _answering his desire to stay out of certain places._

_"I've got things to do today. That don't involve staying in your bed." He does up the zipper on his pants, reflecting that if she'd been entirely herself, he might not have gotten out of the bed in the first place. It certainly had been Osiris' game of pretending to be Sarah that had gotten him into it the first time._

_"You'll return." There's arrogant confidence in Osiris' voice that makes the anger rise, with a bitterness that almost chokes him. He turns, pulling his shirt over his head as Osiris shrugs on a gossamer robe._

_"Only because you don't give me any choice." The image of a little girl, maybe five or six, crosses his mind, with bright blond hair and a cheerful smile, along with a name, Adrianne._

_"You can always chose not to return." Osiris watches him with a small, cruel smile on her face that tells him she knows it's a false choice. That no matter how much he doesn't want to deal with her, she has something he wants._

_"Are you going to let me take my little girl with me?" The jacket's next, another layer of armor against the pain Osiris inflicts on him every time. He wishes he could conduct this uneasy alliance at a distance, but he can't._

_He's getting lost in the thoughts and memories of this subconscious fiction, and he really wants to wake up now. Not wanting to see this argument to the end it always comes to._

_"No." Osiris' smile becomes a trifle colder, and distinctly more triumphant._

_"Then you're right, I'll be back." He turns, heading for the door, knowing he'll have to wait for Osiris to catch up with him if he wants to see Adrianne again before he leaves. Before he goes on to his mission, the personal campaign he's taken on to bring Jolinar and her alliance crashing down and give the galaxy its freedom._

~ ~~ ~

He fights through a fog of pain-killers and the shreds of his dream to wakefulness, the familiar walls of the infirmary less of a relief to see than the dozing forms of his team scattered about. Jackson is propped up in his own bed, asleep from his dose of painkillers to cope with his injuries - and Cameron feels a momentary jolt of guilt over that - and has a frown on his face that makes him wonder if the other man is dreaming too. Sam is slumped in a chair between the two beds, her chin on her chest, and Vala is curled up in a ball on the bed on the opposite side of the infirmary, with Teal'c napping in the chair next to her bed.

Letting his head drop back to the pillows, Cameron drifts, turning the dream over in his head. It felt real, even through the drugs, and he wonders for a moment if it were real. There's the quantum mirror, after all, and the realities that can be reached through there.

On the other hand, if it is real, he's not sure he'd want to find out. He'd want too much to help set things right, and he can't. He's read the mission reports about the times the mirror got used, and he knows that he'd probably do more harm than good by going through to try to help.

Grimacing, he shifts to find a more comfortable position, and waits. Really, the dreams had to be brought on by the drugs. He'll hold onto that, because the alternative is something he doesn't want to contemplate.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Hospital (#425/1000)


End file.
